


Her Impossibles

by panther



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Post-Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-13
Updated: 2013-02-13
Packaged: 2017-11-29 04:04:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/682567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panther/pseuds/panther
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you've lived through what Pansy has, 'impossible' becomes an empty word.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Impossibles

When you’ve lived through a war, switched sides, and somehow come out in one piece your definition of impossible changes. It seems such a stupid word, an empty word. There are few things that don’t seem possible if enough people set their minds to it with enough determination. Hermione has taught you that. ‘Impossible’ is what people would have said if they heard Hermione was trying to change your mind, make you see that your blood status doesn’t make you any better than her. ‘Impossible’ is what people did say when you switched sides and Hermione claimed one day it wouldn’t just be about saving your own skin, that you could come to see what was right. She was right and they were wrong and now when you think of the feelings Hermione stirs inside you and your head whispers ‘impossible’ when you imagine relationship you know to shut it out. You know to hope and to try and not give up.


End file.
